Flight for Freedom: Freedom Lost
by Thunderfoot
Summary: Sequal to Flight for Freedom


Title: Flight for Freedom: Freedom Lost Author: THUNDERFOOT (Sheena) Setting: Around Return of the Jedi Summary: Sequal to Flight for Freedom Rating: PG (just to be on the safe side) Disclaimer: Arkria Jermer and any other characters not recognised from the Star Wars Universe belong to me. Anything else is the property of George Lucas Feedback: Yes Please! :o) 

* * * * * * * * 

It was hard to determine day from night in the prison. The lights were kept at the same level of brightness at all times.....glaring. After a while in this political prison time had no meaning. Days rolled together to form weeks, weeks to months, months to years. Arkria had no way of measuring how long she had been in this place. 

Palpatine visited at irregular intervals to torment certain "Guests". She was one of his favourites, he'd often spend hours outlining Mara's "Progress" in her training. He took great pleasure in outlining how he was only using Mara, making her believe that she was the only hand while there were really several. 

Her beloved Jade. She wondered what she looked like, what had her first words been? Who cared for her when she was sick? The worst torture Palpatine had ever inflicted on her was seperating her from her baby, her only child. But despite all the things Palpatine said her daughter had done she still loved her, to her she was always her baby girl, sweet and innocent, who loved to chase the cat. 

Arkria allowed herself the luxury of doing something she rarely did these days, she wept, not for herself but for the life and freedom her daughter had lost. 

* * * * * * * * 

Mara pushed the mane of red hair out of her eyes, again, and focused on the senator in front of her. She cursed the necessity of her present position, but she was the Emperors hand, she implimented the Emperors will wherever he saw fit and right now she was needed here. 

This senator was suspected to have rebel sypathies, she was here to hain as much information as possible about the rebels and then eliminate him. 

She smiled apologetically "I'm so terribly sorry, I thought this was senator Kirnartriss' office" 

This was too easy. 

"No harm done my dear" He looked her up and down, taking in the short, short skirt, skimpy top and her stunning beauty. The senator, as well as a rebel sypathiser, was a known womaniser. "These things happen, perhaps I might be able to assist you?" He looked hopeful, this was all too easy. 

"Why yes, you could........." 

Idiot. 

* * * * * * * * * 

"You got the information" It was a statement, never a question. The Emperor did not accept failuire. 

"Yes Master" She did not bow, she was his Hand, his Hand never bowed, only his pawns, like Vader. "He was very helpful. The information on his rebel sympathies was correct. The information he provided us with will deal a severe blow to the rebels" She was back into her usual clothing, a practical jumpsuit. 

"I have recieved reports that Skywalker will be going to Jabba's palace to rescue one of his friends. You are to go to Tatooine, infiltrate the palace and kill Skywalker" 

"Yes Master" She turned on her heel and headed for the door 

"And remember" she stopped 

"I do not accept failiure". 

* * * * * * * * 

She dreamed of a woman, beautiful but frightend, holding her close while a man dressed as a Jedi fought with Vader. She watched as Vader defeated and killed the man, her..................father? 

Another image came to her, the same man talking to her, floating her in the air. Then the woman, could it be her......mother? She was holding her, rocking her geltly back and forth, singing softly. Could these be her parents? A loud beeping noise startled the woman and she turned to face it.......... 

Mara awoke with a start, the dream stopped but the beeping didn't. It was the Hyperdrive system giving her the two minute warning, she was coming up on Tatooine. 

* * * * * * * * She had failed, Skywalker still lived. The Emperor had not been happy. She had failed and the Emperor was dead, killed by Skywalker and his traitorous father. They had turned on him and murdered him. 

YOU WILL KILL LUKE SKYWALKER 

And so she would but it would take time. She would rectify her failuire. 

* * * * * * * * 


End file.
